


Humanity's Strongest Nanny

by Yellow_Canna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Assassins & Hitmen, Child Neglect, Cute Eren Yeager, Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/pseuds/Yellow_Canna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone were to tell Levi that he would find a full-time career in baby-sitting some rich bastard's spoiled brat a year ago, he would shove a rifle up their ass and pull the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity's Strongest Nanny

**“AAAAH!!!”**

A sharp scream echoed into the air, drawing bystanders’ eyes as everyone turned to the woman looking mortified with a young child in her arms.

“S-someone call the police!” The man next to her shouted. “Those kids were kidnapped!” He cried, pointing wildly at the black van going way past the speed limit.

The entire street burst into uproar as people scrambled for their phones. The responsible ones immediately dialled the numbers to call for help while others began taking videos and snap shots to send to their friends.

As onlookers watched the vehicle speed away in horror, the car began to shake. It wobbled from side to side, skiing dangerously across the lane before it suddenly turn made a sharp turn and smashed straight into a lamppost.

Silence filled the street as the citizens of Shiganshina stared in confusion. No one dared to approach the car, as no body want to confront kidnappers—and possibly armed ones too. There are a few people trying to get a glimpse through the tinted windows from the distance, but it was impossible to see the inside.  

Murmurs began filled the street, only to be quickly silenced when the car shook.

It was then they heard faint screams coming from inside the car. The van shook once, then twice, and then…nothing.

A brave teen tried to walk up, ignoring the hisses and warnings from his friends as he crept closer. Then all of the sudden, the door opened. Or rather, it _flew_ open. The boy screamed, jumping back in shock as the door smashed into the ground along with a heavy body of a man whose face was hidden underneath a creepy doll mask.

“ ** _Fucking bastards_**.”  All eyes turned to the car where a foot was sticking out, cladded in black army boot and dark jeans. They watched as the foot retrieved into the shadows before a loud smacking sound of flesh followed.

Another man flew out, his mask making a painful tearing sound when it got hooked on the edge of the sharp metal of where the door once was. He landed with a painful crack on the ground before a familiar black boot stomped down on his limp body.

From within the darkness of the vehicle, a teenager stepped out.

He was unusually short with raven black hair and piercing silvery eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed as he glared darkly at the man under his feet. He took a deep drag of the cigarette between his lips before tossing the butt on the man under him.

Some bystanders screamed when the fabric of the cloth the man wore caught on flame, but the fire’s lifespan was cut short when the teen smeared it out under his boot.

“H-hey…!” The boy that had tried to sneak up on the car spoke up, but was interrupted when a small giggle drew the stunned audiences’ eyes to the lump of bounding energy being supported between the teen’s left hand and hip.

An elderly woman who was just coming out of the candy store dropped her phone in her shock.

“Again! Again!” The childish voice sang as tiny hands waved excitedly.

“The hell we’re doing that again you little shit.” The raven haired teen snapped, blowing out a smooth breath of smoke before properly gathering the child into his arm.

As the teen began to walk off, the man who had flew out with the door let out a small groan. He was quickly silenced when the teen delivered a swift kick to the head without even sparing a glance. Many people cringed when they heard the sound of crackling bones.

“Again!” The child pouted stubbornly, blowing up his cheeks as he glowered at the teen carrying him.

“No, we’re not doing it again.” The teen growled firmly, looking down only to freeze when teary green eyes stared back at him.

“Uh…” The child’s face scrunched up as the first droplet of tear broke through, followed by a high pitched whine beginning to escape from his trembling lips.

The teen let out a string of curses as he rushed by the old lady in front the candy store, snatching the bag of candy from her still loosened hold and replacing it with a heavy bill. Just as the child opened his mouth to cry, a lollipop was shoved in.

The change of mood was instant. Tears immediately dried from his eyes as the child sucked at the colourful treat.

“’ank ‘ou Levi!” He squealed around the lollipop, looking up with those sparkling gaze of admiration.

“Damn brat.” The teen huffed, running a hand through his hair as they entered a dark alleyway just as the sound of sirens came echoing down the street.

oOo

Levi Ackerman did not know how he ended up here.

If anyone were to say he would find a full time career in baby-sitting some rich bastard’s spoiled brat a year ago, he would shove a rifle up their ass and pull the trigger.

But here he was, baby-sitting some rich bastard’s spoiled brat.

The teen looked down at the small figure curled up against his stomach. Tiny hands clenched onto his black t-shirt as he slept.

Levi put his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes, wondering how his life had gotten to this point.

He remembered the coldness eating him away as blanket of snow covered his body. It was a trap. The stupid informant had set him up. He was one of them—those hypocrites that call themselves the defender of justice. He should have known…he should have seen it coming. He couldn’t remember how many times he was shot. All he remembered were the bodies of the law enforcers he had cut down one after another until the blood lost eventually got to him.

That was when he met the Yeagers. They were having a trip in Hokkaido. Eren was the one who had found him slowly withering away in the alley. Since it was early in the morning with the sun hasn’t even rise, there was no one else to be seen.

Levi could remember the rage boiling in him when the snot-nosed brat demanded for his attention. He couldn’t remember what he spat at the kid, but it had him crying and running back to his parents who were across the street taking pictures of the freshly fallen snow.

It was then when a car came speeding down the road, tires sliding uncontrollably on the thin layer of ice. Levi didn’t know what possessed him when he used the last of his strength, leaping out and grabbing the kid.

Everything became a haze after that. There were screams everywhere as his head fell against the cold ground. The last thing he remembered was the high pitched cry of the brat as Levi lost himself to the familiar emptiness.

When Levi opened his eyes, he had expected cold gray walls and iron bars. But instead, he was surprised to find himself tucked under soft sheets in a well-furnished room. That was when he met Grisha Yeager—the founder and head of the world leading company, Titan Inc.

 _“Work for me as my son’s caretaker or spend a life-time in jail. The choice is yours._ ” Those were literally the first words the arrogant man had told him. Apparently, saving Eren had turned Levi into some sort of hero in the five years old’s eyes, and the child **commanded** Levi to spend time with him. And what the spoiled brat wants was apparently what he always get.

Levi had almost laughed right there and then. Perhaps he did, he couldn’t really remember. It was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. The fact that Grisha knew who he was—or rather, who _Rivialle_ was, and still thought he could control him was probably what tipped him over.

It wasn’t hard figuring out that Grisha knew who he was. Why else would he want to bring a random thug dying in the alleyway into his family? Grisha Yeager was no angel and Levi knew that all too well. He hadn’t wasted his life living in the dark side of society for nothing. He knew who Grisha was. He knew who the man was under the façade he built around himself. He **knew** that the Titan Inc didn’t get so big just because he is a good businessman.

And most of all, he knew how.

With one utter of the word _Maria_ , the smugness on the man’s face turned sour. Levi could see the realization slowly morphing on the man’s face when he realized how Levi wasn’t someone the man could manipulate and crush under his feet.

Guards busted into the room, but Levi had already leaped out of the bed, flying towards them with a menacing gleam in his eyes.

It was over in seconds.

Levi stood over Grisha, the barrel of the gun he snatched from the guard pressing between his eyes. The man was trembling and spluttering words, but Levi didn’t bother listening. He simply stared at what the most powerful man was reduced to.

It was utterly pathetic.

He thought about killing him. The man had attempted to threaten him after all, and Levi doesn’t take threats lightly. He has no qualm on killing the most influential man, nor did he care how many people will be after his head if he did. He was already the most wanted in the underworld. A couple hundred more makes no difference.  

But then, Levi remembered the tiredness that had been eating him away for some time now. The boredom he felt when he finishes his target and his growing lack of motivation. It was how he had fallen into that trap in the first place.

So Levi struck a deal.

That day, _Rivialle_ disappeared from the world. All records of the assassin were erased from every existing database. The name became a myth—a tale that would often be told of humanity’s strongest assassin.

That day, Levi was born. Levi Ackerman—humanity’s strongest _nanny_.

It shouldn’t have been that way.

Levi had planned to wait. He had planned to wait until the man erased his existence before killing him. However, the entire process took three days. And in those three days, what stopped Levi in his plan was his charge—Eren Yeager.

For the first in a long time, Levi felt a spark of emotion flaring alive inside him.

He loathed the brat with a burning passion. He couldn’t remember how many times he wanted to put a bullet through the kid’s tiny skull and watch the brain leak out. The little shit was beyond hope. He was spoiled rotten and demanding. He even had the gall to try and _hit_ him when he didn’t do things his way.

…But then Levi realized why.

The way Eren acted wasn’t because his parents had loved him to the point where he’s been spoiled. It was the opposite. His behaviour was born from neglect.

Despite Grisha’s seeming concerns for Eren, he didn’t even send a single one of his lackeys to check if the assassin has any ill intention towards the kid. There were only two explanations Levi could come up with.

One, Grisha feared that in doing so, it may anger the assassin and cause Levi to change his mind and finish him off.

Two, Grisha never truly cared for the brat’s wellbeing.

Eren had never experienced love. His father simply gave him everything so he wouldn’t throw tantrums and shame him for all public to see. He was only a liability and everyone in the household knew. The cooks, the maids, the securities…everyone in the house knew except for Carla Yeager.

Levi didn’t know if the woman was simply turning a blind eye because pretending not to know would be easier or if she really couldn’t see how their parenting (or the lack of) was ruining their son. Whichever the reason was, she was no better than Grisha, and Levi found his patience for the pair growing thin.

Now thinking back, that might have been when he no longer saw Eren as an arrogant kid, but a victim to neglect like he once was.

It also marked the turning point of both their lives.

_Buzz_

Levi looked over to the nightstand when he heard the sound of vibration. He reached over, careful not to disturb the bundle attached to him as he picked up his phone. When his eyes landed on the screen however, he frowned and tossed it away.

The phone buzzed for a long time.

When it finally went away, a knock on the door came next. Levi almost growled when a frightened looking maid hesitantly opened the door with a phone held in her hand. She opened her mouth, but quickly clamped it shut when she noticed the sleeping young master.

Heaving out a frustrated sigh, Levi waved her over. The maid hastily complied, trying to keep her footsteps light as she handed over the phone in her hand.

“Yes?” Levi spoke after the maid left, closing the door softly behind her.

 _“Levi.”_ A disapproving tone of a woman’s voice came from the other end. Levi rolled his eyes. Carla. Of course it’s always Carla.

“Mrs. Yeager.” Levi deadpanned in a flat voice, showing how little interest he has in talking to her.

 _“Why didn’t you pick up the phone?”_ Carla huffed before continuing on, knowing she would never get a proper response for that. _“I saw the news.”_

“Which one?” Levi questioned, deciding to humour her.

 _“Which one should I know about?”_ The mother’s voice grew stern. _“Is my baby alright?”_

“What’s it to you?” Levi asked, perhaps a little defensively. The woman certainly didn’t play a motherly role. She has no right to call Eren _hers_.

 _“He is my **son**! Of course I care!”_ Carla exploded, scandalized and offended by the teen’s question. It was a reasonable reaction from a mother, but Levi just scoffed. If the woman was truly worried that an attempt of **kidnapping** had happened to her six years old son, then she should drop whatever plans she has with her husband in America and fly back to Germany.

 _“I don’t know why my husband is so adamant about allowing you by Eren’s side, but I—”_ The mother ranted with Levi barely listening. _“And you smoked!”_

Ah yes…Levi could vaguely remember the picture plastered on the front of the newspaper, taken by some asshole when he stepped out of the van—cigarette in one hand and Eren in his other.

_“I’ve told you countless times not to smoke in front of my son!”_

“—evi…?”

_“Are you listening—”_

Levi shut the phone as he looked down to see green eyes blinking owlish up at him. The teen tossed the phone away, not caring where it landed as he cradled the younger boy.

“Shh…” He whispered soothingly into the boy’s ear. “Go back to sleep, Eren.”

“Hmm…” Eren moaned tiredly as his eyes fell shut again. “…Goodnight Levi.”

A faint, genuine smile tugged on Levi’s lips at those words. The child certainly has improved over the year he was here. If it was in the past, it was unthinkable for the little shit to bit anyone a goodnight.

“Ah.” Levi’s gaze softened. Perhaps a nap right now wouldn’t be too bad. “Goodnight, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hello! I hoped everyone has enjoyed this short story! It was something I had in my computer for a long time, so I thought I'd bring it out. It was supposed to be a story way longer than what I have here (maybe even a multi-chapter story), but with the little success I had in my previous Riren story, I don't know how well this will be received.

Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Since Fanfiction.net is my main account, I would appreciate it if everyone could take a few seconds of their time leaving a comment [HERE](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11884887/1/Humanity-s-Strongest-Nanny) (anonymous reviews are accepted). Reviews are what I use to track whether a story is good or not, so it will really help if you could leave one there so I could keep track. The more reviews, the more motivated I'll be in working with more Riren stories in the future. 

I may or may not write out the full, actual length of this story in the future, depending on its popularity, but until then, this short little one-shot is complete.

 


End file.
